This description relates to techniques for adjusting the rendering of content based upon environmental conditions.
With the increased use of electronically presented content for conveying information, more electronic displays are being incorporated into objects (e.g., vehicle dashboards, entertainment systems, cellular telephones, eReaders, etc.) or produced for stand alone use (e.g., televisions, computer displays, etc.). With such a variety of uses, electronic displays may be found in nearly every geographical location for stationary applications (e.g., presenting imagery in homes, offices, etc.), mobile applications (e.g., presenting imagery in cars, airplanes, etc.), etc. Further, such displays may be used for presenting various types of content such as still imagery, textual content such as electronic mail (email), documents, web pages, electronic books (ebooks), magazines and video along with other types of content such as audio.